Le début de deux vies
by lady burn
Summary: Voici une touuuuuute petite fic! Je vous assure ça ne vous prendrai même pas deux minutes pour la lire, allez peut être cinq si vous laissez des reviews...


_Voilà un nouveau ptit délire!!_

_J'espere que vous allez aimez!_

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, je vous assure!...dommage.. lol**

**Le début de deux vies**

_Nous nous trouvons dans une salle dans laquelle il y a beaucoup d'agitation, des gens courrent un peu dans tous les sens avec differents outils en main. Ils sont tous préoccupés par leur tâche et ne semblent se soucier du monde à l'extérieur._

Soudain un cri de douleur déchira le voile silencieux qui s'était instalé dans la piéce. Une femme avait mal, très mal, on pouvait même dire qu'elle soufrait. Les larmes inondaient son visage, à ses côtés il y avait un homme qui la regardait avec compassion. Il remit en place une méche brune qui barrait le visage de la femme.

Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux et observa l'hômme assis à ses côtés. Grand, blond avec des yeux bleu métalliques... Oui il était beau. Mais à cet instant précis elle était dans l'incapacité totale d'observer sa beauté. Elle soufrait le martyre et en grande partie à cause de lui. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une étape à surmonter, mais elle avait tellement mal!! Les yeux chocolats se voilérent d'un nouveau rideau de larmes.

Oui Hermione avait très mal! Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas contenir ses cris et ses pleurs... Quand est ce que cette douleur allait enfin cesser? Elle n'en pouvait plus elle devait se défouler... Elle sentit la main de l'homme tenir fermement la sienne. Elle serra encore plus fort.

Drago sentit une pression sur sa main et regarda Hermione. Il lui sourit en voulant la reconforter, mais le regard d'Hermione n'avait rien de rassurant... Il se pencha sur elle posa son front contre le front brûlant d'Hermione. Cette dernièrre saisi l'occasion pour l'atrapper par le col de sa chemise et se mit à le secouer de toutes ses forces.

-M'enfin chérie qu'est ce que te prends?

-Qu'est ce que me prends? Tu oses me demander CA Malfoy??

-Mon amour je comprends que t'as mal mais là tu m'etouffes!!

-J'en ai rien a faire!!! Comme ça tu soufriras avec moi!!

-Bébé sois raisonable tu dois tenir bon!!

-Tenir bon?? Tu veux que je tiennes bon avec ce que TU m'as fais???

-Mais mon ange!!

-Ta gueule!! Tout ça c'est de ta faute!

-Hey!! N'exagerons rien quand même!!

-Va te faire voir Dray!! C'est de TA faute!!

-Mon lapin tu m'étrangles là!!

-Rien à foutre!! Tu soufriras autant que moi j'te dis!!!

-La question n'est pas là mon coeur!! Tu ne veux tout de même pas me tuer??

-Tu le mérites pourtant!!

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis...n'est ce pas?

-Oh que si Drago Malfoy tu mérites de crever pour ce que tu m'as fais!!!!

-M'enfin ma tigresse t'étais pas contre...

-Ta gueule connard!!

Une nouvelle douleur secoua le corps d'Hermione et Drago la regarda paniqué. Il repris ses esprits pour reconfrter sa femme. Ca la soulageait de le secouer dans tous les sens?? Eh bien tan pis pour la chemise!! Il lui devait bien ça d'ailleurs!

-Concentre toi!!! Respires !!! Tout va bien!!!

-Fermes là!!!!! Comment oses tu dire que tout va bien? T'es vraiment un enfoiré!!

-Tu sais toute cette colére est passagére, tu verras ça ira mieux après!!

-Après je m'en fous!!! J'ai mal moi en attendant!! Et c'est à cause de toi!!

-Je te le jure ma belle que je te comprends totalement mais il ne faut pas que tu te déconcentres!! Respire!

-Non tu ne me comprends pas!!!

-En tout cas mon coup lui il te comprend...

-Non!!! Tu ne me comprends pas!!! A moins que tu n'accouches de jumeaux!!!! Ce que j'en doute fort!

_Quelques secondes après, Marcus et Damien Malfoy virent le jour dans une salle d'accouchement de la très réputée clinique pour sorciers et sorciéres Sainte Mangouste à Londres. Leur mère Hermione Malfoy, Granger de son nom de jeune fille, avait bien récuperer et demandait déjà de voir ses chérubins. Quant au pére ,Drago Malfoy, quittait petit à petit la coleur violacée qui s'était instalée sur son visage habituellement pâle et s'occupait avec sa femme de ses deux fils..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà!!! _

_Alors vous en pensez quoi?_

_Vous savez j'aime beaucoup les reviews..._

_Bisoux!!! Et merci d'avoir lu!!_


End file.
